Strawberry?
by ikilledbambi
Summary: Of disgruntled cats, blushing Alecs and disappearing clothes. "If you were anyone else I doubt I would have found the restraint not to turn you purple. It's customary punishment for being late you know." Post-COG fluff. Magnus/Alec.
1. Greetings, Kittens and Bathing

**Okay, this is my first fanfic and it's likely to be terrible. So y'know, tomatoes at the ready and all..  
I've decided it should be a two-shot at least - I can't stay away from this couple :')  
**

**Disclaimer: Yep, it's true; they both belong to me. Along with the rainbow pants and nail polish. So ha.**  
**..Nah I lied. They're Cassandra Clare's. Mhmm, even Meow. *cries***

* * *

The street-lights looked like vultures casting a dirty yellow glow over the roads. Black clouds obscured the stars, adding to the secluded atmosphere. Occasionally the moon attempted a half-hearted peer at the empty world below, but its once bright illumination merely looked lonely without its twinkling companions. Tall, scruffy buildings blended in with the surroundings, abandoning responsibility for the areas they guarded.

To most, the labyrinth of alleyways and turnings would be a hostile environment - but not to Alec. He knew he was more dangerous than almost anything that could have been lingering here. He wandered slowly, enjoying the calmness the empty streets brought, a small smile playing at his lips. He found himself here nearly every night, subconsciously drawn to a certain High Warlock's apartment. The air held a slight chill, and he dug his hands further into his jeans; black, to match the rest of his rather limited wardrobe.

He was buzzing with anticipation as he rounded the last corner, butterflies churning in his stomach despite his routine visits. He jogged the last few metres, his footsteps beating out of time with his quickening heartbeat. Quickly removed from his pocket, a silver key slipped easily into the lock, and turned with a satisfying click. Alec almost forgot to take it with him as he creaked up the stairs and opened the door to the apartment; the apartment of a rather sparkly Magnus Bane.

He was met with a tiny ball of fluff diving across the room to head-butt his shins. Smirking, he reached down to scratch the cat's ears before lifting it up to brush its nose to his own.

"Hello, Meow." The cat blinked lazily at him before nuzzling into his t-shirt - he'd left his worn-out sweater at the Institute due to Magnus' regular threats to burn-and-replace it with something more colourful. (To his dismay Isabelle had backed the warlock up, and he knew from experience that the duo were a force to be reckoned with).

"Looks like Magnus forgot to feed you," Alec murmured into the stripy fur, mentally rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's lack of responsibility. "Again."

Chairman Meow growled his agreement.

"Where is he, anyway? Don't tell me he's back in the bathroom..." Putting the animal back at his feet, he looked around, almost immediately spotting the tell-tale signs of steam issuing from the nearby doorway. He also noticed the dull pounding of some up-beat pop song, and random articles of clothing littering the floor. Stepping over a neon-pink shirt with 'Don't you wish your girlfriend was.. well, me?' scrawled across it, Alec found himself staring.

Again. _Damn._

The lights were tinted a bright lilac, the floor covered in pink-and-black tiles. A large stereo sang away to itself in a corner, the vibrations occasionally causing eyeliner and various other cosmetics to fall from their counter. The counter itself could hardly be seen - not that Alec could name a single pot or pencil on it. (Other than the glitter. That large container was something he'd learned to both respect and fear. Mostly the latter.)

A large silver plate of strawberries and chocolate rested idly on the scarlet bath-tub. What had caught his attention however, was the gorgeous warlock sprawled carelessly inside. He had his back to Alec, tanned shoulder blades revealed under spiky black hair as he concentrated on lathering his hands in shampoo. (Alec was almost surprised to see that the shampoo was also spouting glitter. Figures.) He blushed slightly as he consciously stopped his eyes from travelling further down.

"See something you like, Shadowhunter?"

Something like mischief fluttered into Magnus' gaze as he turned to drop Alec a wink, and was rewarded with a shy smile and a pink tinge to the other boy's cheeks. There went Alec's pride in being a stealthy kind of pervert.

"Hi." He stepped forward slowly, cold hands grazing Magnus' shoulder as he leaned down to let their lips meet. Alec opened his mouth to search deeper - he could already taste exotic fruit and chocolate - when Magnus pulled back with a slight grimace.

"Darling, you're freezing."

Alec smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." He straightened up more, brow creasing. "Bad time?"

Magnus smirked, "As ever. If you were anyone else I doubt I would have found the restraint not to turn you purple. It's a customary punishment for being late you know. Strawberry?"

Alec stopped murmuring apologies and looked blank, so Magnus reached over and took the fruit himself.

"I don't, er- I'm not, hungry.." Magnus put the whole thing in his own mouth before lifting himself up to Alec's height and pressing his lips against the Shadowhunter's - warm water trickling down his very naked body.

"Nice?" he chuckled against Alec's mouth.

"Not bad," Alec breathed (though it wasn't apparent as to whether or not he was talking about the fruit).

"Good," Magnus smiled as he raked Alec's body with feline eyes. "You need warming up."

Alec blushed, effectively warming his cheeks up by himself. "What, exactly, were you thinking?"

Outside the doorway, a pile of clothes - suspiciously like that of a demon-hunting teenage boy - landed on a disgruntled cat in a flurry of blue flames.

"Bath time," came the grin in response, followed by a squeak and a disturbed meow as Alec was tackled.

* * *

**-Aww boys :')**  
**Now, the green button. Go, go, go! And maybe I'll get Magnus into thigh-high boots ;D**


	2. Debating, Doors and Dean Winchester

**It has come to my attention that this is plotless fluffums. But for some reason, it's highly addictive plotless fluffums :)  
And I wrote dialogue. 'Tis terrifying, I know. On with the fillerish stufff!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I'll keep you posted ;)**

* * *

Zebra-print curtains now hid the blackened sky from the High Warlock's interior, creating a comfortable atmosphere for the late-evening. During the - surprisingly noisy - bath time, Chairman Meow had disappeared into a corner with a pair of faded socks, perfectly happy now that he had prisoners to terrorize.

"This," Alec announced, "is ridiculous."

He was lounged on a ludicrously orange, leather sofa with a towel wrapped around his waist and an almost-glare painted on his delicate features. Alec gestured to the television as Magnus entered the room in a pair of purple boxers, gel-deprived hair stroking his shoulders.

"Half the demons they're hunting don't even exist, and the rest are completely unbelievable," Alec stated. "Your cat could take them down." (One look towards the ditzy kitten suggested otherwise.)

Magnus glanced up at the offending screen to find the first season of _Supernatural_ playing back at him. He chuckled and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss the top of Alec's head. "It's not meant to be a documentary, love - and besides, Dean is really rather dishy." He circled the sofa and plopped down half-on-top-of-half-beside his drying boyfriend, before stealing said boy's hand.

Alec's expression darkened under the wet hair sticking to his face, his eyes focused on the four-inch-tall "demon-hunter" on-screen. "He doesn't even have any runes. What kind of Shadowhunter has no runes?"

"A fictional one?" Magnus suggested, as he reached forward to dry Alec's hair. Blue flames licked over his fingers as the remaining water disappeared and he massaged the younger boy's scalp with his free hand. Alec shivered involuntarily but smiled a little in thanks before letting the warlock lie across his chest.

"...He isn't that pretty."

Magnus smirked - Alec and jealousy were always an amusing combination. "But at least, Alec darling, Dean is preferable to Edward Cullen - the latter should have known that only I can pull off being both immensely attractive and glittery at the same time."

"Not to mention modest," Alec muttered as a low noise crept into the room, disguising the fact that he had no idea who this 'Edward Cullen' was.

"And you love it." Magnus smiled happily, tracing Alec's runes with purple-painted fingertips.

The knocking sound got louder. "Gah, baby, get the door." He groaned and lazily prodded the arm wrapped around his waist.

"...You're on me." Alec replied cooly.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "You mean you never learned how to remove nasty Downworlders from your bosom? That's terrible. You should complain to Shadowhunter school."

Alec rolled his eyes but made no attempt to move from the sofa. "You've got more clothes on than me."

"So I do," came the reply in mock-surprise. Magnus clicked his fingers, the sound echoing tauntingly around Alec's head - at some point during his absence, Magnus had replaced his rings and multi-colour bracelets to their rightful place on his arms. They contrasted nicely with his tanned skin, Alec thought. A second later black jeans tele-ported from their position outside the bathroom door and reappeared to clad Alec's toned legs.

"Shame really," Magnus observed mournfully, before shifting over to the back of the sofa and shoving the Shadowhunter in the direction of the door.

Alec squirmed, "I can't go out like this." He gestured to his bare chest. "And- hey, where's my underwear?"

Magnus just pouted - ignoring Alec's last question - then clicked his fingers again. A leather corset top found its way onto Alec's upper half - the colours of the rainbow shining from it happily. The Shadowhunter sat mortified for a minute, before turning to his boyfriend with a death-glare.

"Kidding, kidding," the taller of the two laughed. "Though it does look remarkably good on you-"

"Magnus.." Alec warned.

"Sorry," the warlock smirked, a snap of his fingers replacing the suggestive top with an electric-blue hoodie. Not that he'd ever admit it, but Alec rather liked this particular article of clothing. It was certainly one of the only things belonging to Magnus that he would wear outside the bedroom.

I mean...outside the house. Cough.

"Ugh, fine - lazy warlock..." Alec grumbled as he slouched out, though he couldn't quite hide the small smile tugging at his lips, or the subconscious way in which he hugged the hoodie closer to him. Magnus stretched out where the Shadowhunter had left, grinning widely at the extra space and the feel of leather beneath him. Until Chairman Meow - being the helpful kitten he was - came scampering up on top him. Still, the purrs vibrated all the way through Magnus' body rather pleasantly, and the fur tickled his stomach.

"And no flirting!" Magnus called after his boyfriend. He chuckled as he glimpsed the red blush creeping over Alec's ears.

* * *

**More soon hopefully - any guesses for who's at the door? Interrupting da cuddle time D: Oooh, the suspense.****  
Zomg thank you guys so much for the reviews/favourites/alerts! I was amazed at how many actually people read this, and a few of you guys made me laugh :')**

_jensonluvsu - My first reviewer! *trumpets* Warm and fuzzy is good :) Yep, Magnus in thigh-highs is ratherr yummy. Makes me wanna write a story based entirely on that image.._  
_TessaBanks - Thank you very much :) Yep, pretty sure it's zee first time - if it wasn't I might have had a plot *shifty eyes*..._  
_DisturbingEmily - Lemon would have been yummeh - unfortunately my writing abilities do not stretch far enough to write one (and neither does my age..) :(_  
_zenykat - Your review made me most happy :') So thank you, I'll try to keep writing :)_  
_yami-kazi238 - Thanks!_  
_MorbidMandy - That's really nice to hear, especially from you; I've read a few of your new stories and they're really very good - I swear I'll get round to reviewing and suchlike! I'm a terrible person._  
_Katara-alchemist - Thanks so much :) - again with the being a terrible person, I will get round to sharing the review-love. And finding some more inspiration :)_  
_What. - Ahaa yep, this pair are very naughty (mostly when no one's looking ;)) It's so great to hear that I've done them justice =]!_  
_BHVHloves - Thanks very much, I'll try!_  
_DarkAngelz200 - Mhmm, I want a Magnus in my bath. He's going on my list to Santa_  
_Pyro Band Ninja - Haha xD I can't imagine Alec being any other kind of pervert ;)_  
_And the anonomous reviewers!_

**Sorry for the lack of content guys, I'm looking for inspiration for an actual story-story...  
**


End file.
